halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers
Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (the full title was used in all promotional materials for the movie, although it appears simply as Halloween 5 in its opening credits) is a 1989 American horror movie. It was directed by Dominique Othenin-Girard and stars Donald Pleasance as Dr. Samuel Loomis, Don Shanks as Michael Myers and Danielle Harris as Michael Myers' niece Jamie Lloyd. The film was rated X by the Motion Picture Association of America on its initial release, the rating was later changed to R. The movie was not a great success at the US box office. It was made on a budget of $5,000,000 dollars but earned less than $12,000,000. It was released straight to video outside of North America. A year later, in 1995, a sequel, Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, was released, which made more money then Halloween 5. Plot The movie begins with a recap of the events at the end of Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. Michael Myers has been shot and fallen down a mine shaft. State troopers throw dynamite down the mineshaft to make sure that he is dead. However, Michael escapes through a side tunnel and into a river. He arrives at a hermit's shack and remains in a coma for a year. After stabbing her adoptive mother at the end of the previous movie, Jamie Lloyd has been sent to a children's psychiatric hospital. At the beginning of the movie, she is mute. Dr. Samuel Loomis is aware that there is a psychic link between Jamie Lloyd and her uncle Michael Myers. He tries to persuade Sheriff Meeker that Michael is still alive. On the day before Halloween, Michael awakes from his year long coma. He kills the hermit and makes his way back to Haddonfield. He murders Rachel Carruthers, Jamie Lloyd's adoptive sister, and several of her friends. Meanwhile, a stranger dressed entirely in black with a tattoo of a runic symbol on his wrist, identical to one that Michael has on his wrist, has also arrived in town. After several teenagers have been killed, Jamie eventually agrees to help Dr. Loomis capture Michael Myers. She is taken to the old Myers' house, and waits in the bedroom of Judith Myers, Michael's sister who he killed at the beginning of the first movie. Several police officers are stationed inside and outside the house but many are drawn away when the stranger in black creates a diversion by attacking the children's psychiatric hospital. Michael Myers enters the house. Dr. Loomis tries to reason with him but is attacked and thrown off the stairs. Michael breaks down the locked door of the bedroom where Jamie is hiding and kills the police officer who is in there. Jamie escapes but Michael eventaully finds her in the attic. She tries to appeal to his humanity, calling him "uncle" but he becomes violently angry when she touches him. He chases her around the house but Dr. Loomis reappears. He weakens Michael by shooting him with a tranquilizer gun and beats him unconscious with a plank of wood. Michael is locked up in a cell in the sheriff's office but the stranger in black enters the building, causes an explosion and shoots Sheriff Meeker and several other officers. Jamie enters the building and finds Michael's cell empty. External links *''Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/halloween_5_the_revenge_of_michael_myers Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/halloween-5-the-revenge-of-michael-myers-v21321 Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers on AllMovie.] *[[wikiquote:Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers|Quotations from Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers on Wikiquote.]] *Official website of the Halloween movie franchise. Category:Movies Category:Halloween series